


They never stopped loving each other

by Make_It_Purple



Category: A Wrinkle in Time (2018), Kairos (O'Keefe) Series - Madeleine L'Engle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_It_Purple/pseuds/Make_It_Purple
Summary: I didn't die. Don't worry. I have been working on this for a while now, so enjoy!!!💜





	They never stopped loving each other

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't die. Don't worry. I have been working on this for a while now, so enjoy!!!💜

It was a year after Meg had saved her dad with the help of the Mrs, Calvin, and Charles Wallace. She and Calvin started high school, which was good because she was never bullied and had made good friends. Calvin had moved in a while ago due to the fact that his mother and father left the house and never came back. The Murray's welcomed him and made him feel safe and warm.  
Meg and Calvin's relationship seemed to have grown stronger everyday. They loved each other and they were made for each other.  
Once a week, the teens would go downstairs or to the attic. They'd talk about anything. Science, Math, Politics ,sometimes Calvin needed homework help. They'd share a few kisses. Ok... maybe not a few. Around 15-20 is more accurate.  
—***********************************—  
It was 1:57AM when Meg woke up. She heard footsteps and knew it was Calvin. The couple rarely had time to talk with each other because of school, so these talks were very special to them.  
"Hi" , Calvin smiled.  
"Hi Cal", Meg smiled back.  
The teens talked about politics, climate change, and about the past.  
" I'm so glad I met you, Megaparsec"  
"Oh, and why is that?" , Meg asked, though she clearly knew the answer.  
"Because, if I never met you, then my world would be a dark place. You are my light, Meg. And everyday I feel so lucky that I met you.  
I love you."  
"And I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss)."  
They were perfect for each other. They were each other's light when their world's seemed to get dark. They understood each other.  
And they never stopped loving each other.


End file.
